


Wedding Crashers - alternate chapter 10

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Series: Wedding Crashers [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bottom Lucifer (Supernatural), Chapter Related, M/M, Top Sam Winchester, Watersports, alternate chapter, because you know Sam is a kinky motherfucker, that's why I wrote 2 versions of this chapter, wedding crashers, yes you read the tag right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Setting in the fic "Wedding Crashers", this is another version of what happened in chapter 10.Sam wakes up in Lucifer's bed. They have to hurry to meet the family downstairs for breakfast. Sam makes an unexpected proposition to Lucifer.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: Wedding Crashers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621963
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Wedding Crashers - alternate chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

> I asked you if you were interested in the first draft of this chapter, that I re-wrote in the main fic because it went more kinky that I first intended for this fic. I was happy to see that you are all up for it. So here we go! (I'd like to apologize because this fic was not beta read, so it will have errors, mistakes and misspelling).
> 
> For those who don't read [the main fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015756/chapters/52537780), a little summary : Sam and Dean like to crash high society weddings. If Dean is mainly here for the free food and free booze, and Sam prefers the family drama, they both love the thrill of trying to stay the longest without getting caught red handed.
> 
> Lucifer, the best man, undercovers Sam's true identity, but agrees for Sam and Dean to stay. From here, Sam and Lucifer bond to the point of having sex in the bridal suite while all the other guests are outside looking at fireworks.
> 
> Then, they have a lot of fun dancing the night away, and even look at the sunrise together before going to Lucifer's room to sleep.

Sam woke up and the first thing he saw was Lucifer's morning wood. That was the premise of a good day, he thought. Sam's own was trapped between him and the mattress. 

They were both naked. When they had finally made it to Lucifer’s room, they discarded their suits and abandoned their clothes on the floor where they were before hopping in bed, both of them feeling overwhelmingly tired.

Sam had slept face down and judging by the posture he woke up to, he surely had stolen all the place in their bed. But Lucifer seemed to not mind. 

He was currently already awake. His back supported on fluffy pillows against the bedhead, he was lost in his mind, chewing at the nail of his thumb absentmindedly. His blue eyes were not blinking at all, they were lost contemplating the void. He had not seen that Sam was awake too.

Sam crawled on the mattress to embrace Lucifer's waist, his head temptingly close to Lucifer's cock. When he felt him move, Lucifer's focus immediately went to Sam. A warm and soft smile appeared on his face.

"Morning sunshine. You slept well?"  
"Still a little tired." Sam whined, his voice raw.  
"That's a shame. We went to bed quite late."  
"I think it qualified as really early instead of late as we saw the sunrise."  
"You're not wrong. But we still have to get up. It's nearly lunchtime and we have to make an appearance at the table if we don't want to get caught in a diplomatic incident."  
"I thought, we would have time to cuddle," Sam said looking at Lucifer's naked chest and biting his lips.  
"Did you just check me out and bite your lips on purpose?" Lucifer snorted.  
"Yes," Sam confirmed unashamed.  
"As much as I appreciate the compliment, I'll have to resist the temptation”, Lucifer snorted, giving Sam an obvious stare. ”I'm afraid we really have to get up. I bet my family will be at each other’s throat first thing this morning and we don’t want to miss all the carnage. Michael and Lilith will need me to smooth the angles. And besides, I need to pee." Lucifer sighed.  
“Can I hold it for you?"

Sam made his best to sound as casual as humanly possible while proposing that crudely. But it made Lucifer stop on his way of getting up from the bed.

"What did you just say?"  
"Listen," Sam cleared his throat and came closer to him. He put his chin on Lucifer’s shoulder and took the fact that Lucifer let him drape himself on his back as an encouraging sign.

"I'm into it. "  
"The piss thing?" Lucifer asked for clarification.

Sam tsked his tongue at the expression but didn't deny.

"We had sex only a bunch of hours after meeting. We know next to nothing from each other except that we find the other hot."  
"You know my whole family," Lucifer countered his argument.  
"But you have no idea what I do for a living, for example."  
"True. I suppose, now is not the time to ask?" Lucifer started to sound anxious. 

It wasn't a bad thing, it meant that somewhere in his mind, he hadn't refuse the possibility to let Sam do what he asked for.

Sam hugged him tighter and gave him a peck on his cheek for being this adorable.

"We may never meet again after today. According to my statistics, you will surely put me behind as a sweet souvenir and never return my calls. So why not try something a little different as we are at it."  
"I don't know," Lucifer hesitated.  
"If you don't like it, you can still say you were never into it. Nobody has to know anyway. But you might as well like it, who knows? You can't say if you never try."

Lucifer considered it and he made that sturgeon face that said "he has a point, why not." Sam knew that face usually meant a single little detail could set everything in motion. He put all his cards on the table and bit gently at Lucifer's earlobe. That spot was very sensitive and intimate. People often underestimated its power on their libido.

Lucifer got up without a word, and Sam stayed on the bed. He thought he had failed and was about to not follow Lucifer, when this one called for him as he reached the bathroom door. 

"So, you're coming or what?" 

Sam didn't need to be told twice to jump from the bed and enter the john behind his lover.

"But if I can't, or if it's too weird, we stop and you go away, alright?" Lucifer wanted to make clear.  
"Of course. You'll just have to tell me and I let you alone to finish your business, and we will never speak about it again. I promise."

Lucifer faced the toilet hesitantly. Sam took the matter in his own hands. He came to settle behind Lucifer, so he could feel him behind him. He gave him a reach around and Lucifer gasped softly when Sam took his cock in hand and directed it, as if it was his own, to get ready to pee. Sam kissed him on his hair. Lucifer was sporting a semi.

"I don't think I will be able to pee. You touching me makes me hard."  
"Breathe and don't think too hard. It will come."  
"You poking me, isn't helping either," Lucifer said shifting slightly to give Sam's erection a little friction on his back.  
"I know something that might help you go down a little and will make me get off. Can I?"  
"Depends."  
"If I tell you, you're going to back off, but if I do it, I think you'll enjoy it, seeing how well you reacted so far."

Lucifer stayed still, waiting to see what Sam was about to do. Sam took his cock in hand and placed it between Lucifer's asscheeks. Closing his eyes to focus on the sensation, Sam let go. The sound Lucifer made when warm fluids rushed down his tighs was something between a surprised gasp and a choked breath. Sam heard him take a big breath in that seemed to never end, and then Lucifer blocked everything like if the scream, or the protests, that should have followed were blocked in his throat.

Sam tried very hard to not let go completely. He had to stop and hold it to focus on Lucifer. He felt his lover going softer in his right hand so he came to whisper directly to his ear.

"Now, breathe and let go. I got you."

Sam felt Lucifer have the characteristic little shake just before peeing and then it happened. Lucifer let go a first splash of urine Sam took care to direct into the toilet under them.

"There, there. You're perfect. Just breathe. It's alright," Sam encouraged him.

Lucifer's flow was discontinued but it was quite alright to Sam's standards. It was more than perfect. The sound of Lucifer's full bladder emptying after an entire night was making him go crazy but he really wanted to stay focused on him.

Once again, Sam kissed Lucifer's hair and continued to praise him in whispers directly in his ears. The sound of him peeing and gasping for air were filling the whole bathroom and making Sam's ear buzz. Until it faded and stopped. Lucifer was now swelling rapidly in his hands.

"Are you done or are you too hard to continue?" Sam asked.  
"Done." Lucifer's voice shook, completely ragged.  
"You're sure?" Sam asked.

He placed his left hand on Lucifer's low stomach and pushed gently to force his bladder to give up everything it contained. Lucifer moaned or yelped to the touch. Sam was uncertain of how to qualify the needy sound Lucifer made.

“You like that, hu Sammy?” The hoarse voice Lucifer used earned him a teasing bite on his ear.

Behind him, Sam pushed on Lucifer's hole enough to make his cock enter him, just the tip. He didn't want to hurt Lucifer. Sam had to breathe very hard to stay not so hard so he could let go again and finished what he started just a moment ago. 

Once again he let go and urine flooded, in Lucifer's hole this time. Lucifer screamed. Sam pushed a little harder to stay inside him, as Lucifer's ass muscles worked on his cock.

Lucifer let Sam's weight push him further and used both his hands on the wall in front of them to support him. Sam pushed harder to penetrate him deeper. His urine flooding inside Lucifer making it easier to push deeper, making Sam's cock slide more easily inside him with each thrusts, building a low rhythm. He was peeing as slowly as he could, fluids running down Lucifer's legs to the ground and forming a pool at their feet. 

It was, by far, the hottest time Sam indulged. Lucifer was moaning loudly at each new sensation and releasing all the controle to Sam. He didn't even try to touch his own cock, letting Sam stroke him as he peed inside him.

Sam's flow finally faded to Sam's frustration. A morning bladder was always the most intense, especially when he had drank the night before. But it was so good that he would have want it to go on for longer.

Though, he felt himself growing unbelievably hard still inside Lucifer. His lover must have felt it too by the complete mess of moans and breathless cries he was falling into.

Sam withdrew just enough to thrust back and Lucifer screamed. Sam did it again and Lucifer surrendered completely, arching his back so Sam could have a better access and fuck him harder. Sam grabbed Lucifer by the hips and pounded him away, fucking his piss inside deeper and making Lucifer go completely crazy under his assault.

Sam felt Lucifer's ass clench around him, so he took his cock in hand and directed it to the toilet under them as he did when Lucifer peed for him. Lucifer’s threw his head back, his eyes went shut and his mouth opened in a mask of intense pleasure. Lucifer was indeed a messy shooter like he said the day before, when they had sex for the first time. As Sam milked him, Lucifer came again and again, his body spasming under Sam’s touch, his eyes shut tight, swearing "fuck" loudly, his voice like if it was painful to come this hard.

Sam kissed the back of his neck and he needed all his willpower to not come inside Lucifer and make a sweet mix of pee and come. He forced himself to withdraw and barely made it before he shot his release all over Lucifer's back.

They stayed like that the time they needed to take their breath back. Lucifer pushed from the wall to get back up. Sam hugged him tight in his arms, knowing the critical moment of realisation was about to happen. He really wished Lucifer would be confident enough to like what they just did together.

"For fuck's love, that was something," Lucifer exhaled in post orgams bliss.  
"Are you... Alright? It sounded pretty intense for you when you came," Sam asked happy with himself.  
"Ask me again in a minute, I just shot my brain out through my dick."

Sam beamed. Lucifer giggled. It was good. Lucifer turned to face him and brought his hands to cradle Sam's face.

"I never thought I'd like to do something like this before." He kissed Sam on the mouth tenderly.  
"I'm happy I could help you find out."  
"I'm afraid we still have to hurry and meet the others downstairs for lunch. We can't stay in bed and fool around all day long. Even if it's what I'd like to do right now."  
"We still had time to have fun before going, though." Sam said as a compensation.

"I’d like for you to not be just a sweet souvenir, if you’re up to it.” Lucifer told him, looking him in the eyes with a look full of hopes, suddenly more serious.  
"That sounds like a very nice idea," Sam answered, still holding Lucifer tight in his arms.

Lucifer lead the way to the shower by holding Sam's hand in his. And if they were late and nearly didn't make it before lunch was over, if they arrived when the Milton family was about to leave, it was not Sam's fault. It was Lucifer's idea to have a second round in the shower. Sam was happy to deliver of course. And nobody had to know the details.


End file.
